1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a management system, more particularly to a smart building management system that manages a building and a multi-building management system that simultaneously manages a plurality of smart building management systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional management systems for a general building mostly focus on automatic managements, such as automated access control systems, security systems, parking systems, monitoring systems, etc.
Conventional energy-saving systems are normally building oriented, which are not user friendly. When an administrator sets up an energy-saving target, such as a monthly amount limit, an energy-saving system will manage the building based on the energy-saving target directly, and ignores the real comfort of occupiers in the building. For example, when a monthly amount is going to approach the energy-saving target, the operation time of air conditioners or the intensity of air conditioners will be limited; otherwise, users are free to operate the electronics.
As aforesaid, the conventional energy-saving systems do not put more focuses on satisfying demands from individuals (such as floor A being too hot, floor B being too cold, etc.). This kind of energy-saving system only considers how to save energy, and its main purpose is to lower down an energy usage rate, but without taking account of the requests from users for environmental comfort. In other words, energy consumption is lowered down at the expense of user's comfort. For example, the conventional energy-saving system will set the temperature at 28 degrees in Celsius for saving power, and users will feel uncomfortable even power is saved.
Moreover, the energy saving efficiency also relies on the condition of equipment in the building, such as performance of air conditioners or wattage of lamps. The user's requirement still cannot be met or the energy-saving target still cannot be achieved by user's setting if the condition of equipment in the building is bad.
For example, if the air conditioner is old, the room temperature may not be down whatever the air conditioner is regulated, and then the users' expect for cooling is hardly satisfied. Further, if the wattage of lamps is high, a large amount of power consumption is caused and the object of saving energy cannot be fulfilled, even a reduced operation time (for example 4 hours per day) is actually set. Certainly, the energy-saving target will not be achieved.